My Amazing Husband
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Punya seorang suami yang tampan, multi talent seperti Sebastian semua orang pasti ingin memilikinya. happy reading!


**My Amazing Husband**

 **Disclaimer : Yana Toboso.**

Mempunyai seorang suami yang bertalenta, tampan, sayang kepada istrinya, semua para istri di dunia pasti menginginkannya.

Cornelia, gadis keturunan Jepang Inggris berambut pirang ini dengan tubuhnya yang ramping sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang king size nya.

"Cornelia ayo bangun.." sebuah suara lembut memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Aku masih ngantuk.." Cornelia menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 7 sayang, nanti kau kesiangan untuk pemotretan." Seorang pria berambut hitam mengkilap dengan postur tubuh tegap dan tinggi berpakaian formal membuka tirai di kamar Cornelia ah bukan melainkan di kamar Cornelia dan suaminya.

"Aku malas kesana biarkan saja mereka tidak ada yang memotret." Ucap Cornelia dengan suara parau.

Sang suami, Sebastian Michaelis terkekeh mendengar ucapan istirnya.

"Kau cemburu hm melihat mereka dekat dekat denganku?" Ucap Sebastian sembari mencium pipi Cornelia.

Wajah Cornelia memanas, ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"A-aku akan bersiap-siap." Cornelia mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat tingkah laku istrinya yang menurutnya manis itu.

Sebastian keluar dari kamar mereka dan menyiapkan morning tea untuk istrinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Cornelia keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan baju berkerah berwarna biru dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat se betis.

Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan rapi lalu di dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi _dear..._ " Sebastian tersenyum sembari menuangkan teh untuk istrinya.

Cornelia mendekati Sebastian dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebastian kau bukan seorang pelayan lagi."

"Aku hanya masih teringat saat menjadi pelayan." Sebastian tersenyum dan menarikkan kursi untuk Cornelia.

"Terima kasih sayang." Cornelia duduk di kursi itu.

Sebastian duduk di sampingnya, yah sekarang ia sudah bukan lagi _butler_ dan seorang iblis. Ia sudah menjadi seorang manusia meskipun tidak seratus persen seorang manusia, terkadang masih ada sisa ke iblisannya.

"Aku membuatkan _apple pie_ untukmu." Sebastian memotong _apple pie_ buatannya dan menaruhnya di piring Cornelia.

"Kau masih pintar masak saja, aku saja tidak bisa sepertimu." Cornelia mencubit pipi kiri Sebastian.

"Dulu aku seorang pelayan yang hebat Cornelia." Ucap Sebastian sembari menyeringai tipis.

Cornelia memotong pie itu dan memakannya, "kau harus mencoba kue buatanmu ini Sebastian ini sangat enak."

Sebastian memotong kue buatannya sendiri dan memakannya, "hm rasanya lumayan."

Setelah percakapan kecil di meja makan itu, mereka menyesap teh masing masing.

"Ayo kuantar ke pemotretan." Sebastian berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil piring kotor mereka.

"Biar aku yang mencucinya." Ia mengikuti Sebastian ke dapur.

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah istrinya membuatnya berhenti mendadak sehingga menubruk dada Sebastian.

"Kenapa Sebastian?" Ia menggosok gosok hidungnya yang terkena dada Sebastian.

"Aku saja yang mencuci sayang, lebih baik kau siapkan kameramu." Ia menunduk dan mencium rambut pirang istrinya.

Wajahnya kembali memerah, ia langsung mengangguk patuh, "ba-baiklah."

Sebastian melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur.

Cornelia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil kamera kesayangannya itu lalu menyisir rambutnya lagi.

"Cornelia.. kau sudah siap untuk pergi?" Tanya Sebastian yang sudah berada di belakangnya sembari memeluknya.

Cornelia mengangguk, "baiklah ayo kita pergi."

Mereka keluar dari mansion mereka berdua. Sebastian mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan membuka pintunya untuk Cornelia.

Cornelia masuk kedalan mobil dan Sebastian menutup pintu mobilnya lalu ia masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di bangku sebelah Cornelia dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

Mobil mereka menyusuri jalan kota Inggris yang ramai itu.

Kebetulan tempat pemotretannya tidak begitu jauh hanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai kesana.

Mereka sampai di sebuah studio yang cukup luas.

Sebastian turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Cornelia.

"Ayo tuan putri." Ucap Sebastian sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah istrinya.

Wajah Cornelia langsung bersemu merah melihat sifat romantis Sebastian, Ia menerima uluran tangan suaminya dan turun dari mobil, "terima kasih _my prince_."

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam studio pemotretan itu. Beberapa model berlalu lalang di dalam ada juga yang sedang merias wajah mereka.

Tapi semua model wanita disana memperhatikan Sebastian saat masuk kedalam studio itu.

Cornelia menghela napas, lagi lagi suami nya selalu jadi pusat perhatian para gadis gadis.

Cornelia langsung memeluk lengan Sebastian sembari memberikan tatapan sinis kepada semua model wanita disana.

Sebastian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku istrinya, "hoya ada yang cemburu rupanya hm."

Cornelia memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak.. enak saja."

Mereka melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju ruang untuk memfoto para model.

Sebastian menunggu di pintu masuk ruang pemotretan itu, tidak ikut masuk kedalam bersama istrinya. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada disana sembari membuka ponsel pintarnya.

Seperti biasanya Sebastian melihat koleksi foto kucing kucing di ponselnya.

Sedangkan Cornelia sibuk mengatur kameranya di dalam ruangan, mengatur pencahayaan, gelap terangnya.

Sang model yang akan di foto sudah siap di depan nya, yah Cornelia memfoto model untuk majalah fashion.

"Ne Cornelia kau punya suami yang tampan sekali." Model tersebut berkata sembari mengibaskan rambutnya yang hitam.

Cornelia memutar matanya malas, "hm terserah apa katamu."

Cornelia sudah selesai mempersiapkan kameranya, "baiklah aku sudah selesai."

Sang model mengangguk dan mulai berpose dengan elegant, ia mengerling tajam ke arah kamera dan menyentuh rambutnya dengan tangannya. Cornelia memfokuskan matanya ke lensa kameranya, "tolong geser ke kanan sedikit."

Sang model menurut dan mengikuti instruksi Cornelia.

Saat Cornelia sedang sibuk di dalam, diluar pun Sebastian juga sedang sibuk.

Ia sibuk mengurusi wanita-wanita yang mengerubungi seperti gula yang di kerubungi semut.

Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat para wanita itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Sebastian apa kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum mau makan denganku?" Salah seorang wanita dengan rambut yang di cat berwarna biru muda duduk di samping Sebastian tanpa permisi.

"Ah aku sudah makan, terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Sebastian menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Sebastian ayo berfoto denganku." Model yang lain mengeluarkan ponsel mereka ingin berselfie dengan sang mantan pelayan multi talent itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Tolak Sebastian dengan sopan. Ia tidak mau istrinya malah menjadi marah marah padanya.

"Oh ayolah~"Pinta sang model sembari menggoyang goyangkan lengan Sebastian.

"Ekhem!" Sebuah batuk membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

Cornelia sudah berdiri di depan pintu sembari dengan tatapan yang bisa di artikan 'jangan ganggu suamiku!'

Cornelia langsung mendekati Sebastian dan menarik tangannya, "ayo kita pulang aku lapar."

Sebastian langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Cornelia, "kami permisi dulu." Ucapnya sembari menyungging senyuman kepada model model tadi.

Melihat Cornelia dan Sebastian keluar dari studio membuat paea model bergumam kecewa.

Begitu mereka naik ke mobil Cornelia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku mobil, "mereka tidak tau diri sekali, suami orang pun mereka goda cih." Umpat Cornelia kesal setengah mati.

Sebastian mengusap pelan rambut pirang istrinya, "sudahlah jangan marah marah nanti kecantikanmu ilang _dear._ "

"Jangan membuat alasan seperti itu aku sedang kesal, cantik atau tidak masa bodoh!" Cornelia menyinggkirkan tangan Sebastian dari rambutnya.

Sebastian menghela napas, "Cornelia...mereka itu hanya wanita rendahan jangan terpancing begitu."

Cornelia ikut menghela napasnya juga, "ya benar maaf aku terpancing emosi dengan tingkah mereka."

Sebastian tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa aku mengerti itu, lebih baik kita pulang dan makan."

Cornelia mengangguk dan sebastian menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali kerumah.

-skip-

Setelah sampai di rumah, Cornelia menaruh kameranya di kamar dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Dilihatnya Sebastian sudah berada di dapur sembari memasak. Cornelia mendekati Sebastian, "uuh kenapa kau selalu lebih cepat dariku sih, biar aku yang memasak."

Sebastian menggeleng pelan, "biar aku yang memasak saja sayang kau tinggal tunggu di meja makan duduk dengan manis."

"Baiklah baiklah tapi biarkan aku yang mencuci piringnya." Ucap Cornelia sembari tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"Hm baiklah _my princess_." Ucap Sebastian sembari mengedipkan satu matanya.

Cornelia memukul pelan lengan Sebastian, "jangan menggodaku begitu."

Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan wajah memerah.

Sekitar 30 menit menunggu, Sebastian membuka pintu ruang makan dan membawa nampan.

Sebastian menaruh nampan itu di meja makan, "hari ini aku membuat steak sapi kesukaanmu."

Mata Cornelia berbinar senang, "kau tau saja kesukaanku."

Sebastian duduk di samping istrinya, "tentu saja memangnya siapa lagi yang doyan makan daging hm."

Cornelia terkekeh, "ayo kita makan aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Hati-hati jangan sampai tersedak." Ucap Sebastian sembari memotong dagingnya menjadi bagian kecil.

-skip at night-

Cornelia dan Sebastian sedang duduk bersantai di ranjang tidur mereka.

Srak Srak. Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar mansion mereka.

Cornelia yang sedang melihat lihat foto hasil jepretannya tadi menghentikannya dan menoleh kearah luar, "apa itu?"

Sebastian menoleh dan turun dari tempat tidur, "akan kuperiksa."

Cornelia mengikuti Sebastian dari belakang, Sebastian membuka jendela kamar mereka dengan perlahan.

Baru saja Sebastian ingin menoleh keluar, sebuah peluru nyaris mengenainya. Beruntung Sebastian berhasil menghindar.

"Sebastian!" Cornelia berteriak panik saat melihat Sebastian hampir terkena peluru.

"Cornelia mengumpatlah di bawah tempat tidur." Ucap Sebastian berucap sembari mata merahnya masih menatap fokus jendela.

"Tapi... nanti kau kenapa kenapa a-aku tidak mau-" Ucapannya langsung dipotong dengan cepat oleh Sebastian, "ikuti kataku!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit menyentak.

Cornelia langsung mengumpat di bawah tempat tidur mereka.

Tembakan demi tembakan mengarah ke Sebastian, tapi ia berhasil menghindari semuanya.

5 orang melompat masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa senjata api.

Sebastian bersikap dengan biasa saja, "sudah lama tidak merasakan seperti ini setelah tidak menjadi pelayan tuan muda lagi."

Penjahat itu mendekati Sebastian, bersiap menembaknya lagi, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Sebastian. Skill seorang mantan pelayan phantomhive masih melekat di dirinya.

"Hoo lambat sekali." Sebastian langsung mematahkan senjata itu menendang orang itu hingga keluar dari jendela kamar.

Satu selesai tinggal empat orang lagi.

"Apa kalian mau merasakannya juga?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada merendahkan.

Para penjahat itu menyerang Sebastian bersama-sama dengan senjata api. Sebastian menghindar dengan mudahnya.

Ia langsung berada di belakang salah satu penjahat dan mematahkan lehernya.

"Akkh!" Teriakan tersebut membuat para penjahat lain lengah. Kesempatan ini di ambil Sebastian untuk menyerang sisa penjahat itu.

Sebastian menendang senjata api mereka hingga terpental jauh, para penjahat yang terkejut langsung mengeluarkan pisau.

"Jadi kalian punya pisau juga ya, banyak sekali senjata kalian." Ucap Sebastian.

Mereka menyerang dari 3 sisi, salah satu penjahat berhasil menggores wajah Sebastian dengan pisau.

"Wah aku lengah, baiklah aku tak akan main-main lagi dengan kalian." Ia langsung menendang perut, meninju wajah mereka dan melempar tiga orang itu keluar dari jendela.

Sebastian langsung menutup jendela kamar dan menghela napas, "akhirnya selesai juga."

Sebastian melongokkan kepala kebawah ranjang, "Cornelia kau boleh keluar."

Cornelia keluar dan langsung memeluk Sebastian dengan erat membuat sang mantan butler terkejut.

Sebastian membalas pelukkan istrinya dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah aman sayang."

"Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri tau! Apa kau tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak." Cornelia berkata sembari terisak.

Sebastian menenangkan istrinya dengan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Cornelia," aku sudah memperhitungkannya dan aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ucap Cornelia lirih.

Sebastian mengangguk pelan, "ya.. tapi aku tidak berjanji, jika tadi kita menelpon polisi dulu kupastikan barang barang disini sudah habis dibawa mereka dan bisa jadi kau juga dibawa oleh mereka."

Cornelia melepas pelukannya, "kau mau aku dibawa mereka?"

Sebastian menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak."

Cornelia melihat goresan di wajah Sebastian, "wajahmu berdarah."

Sebastian menempelkan telunjuknya di pipinya sendiri, "ini hanya tergores saja."

"Akan kuambilkan obat." Ucap Cornelia.

"Tidak perlu cukup beri aku ciuman di pipi dan aku akan sembuh." Ucap Sebastian sembari terkekeh.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, Cornelia langsung mencium pipi Sebastian.

Sebastian sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Cornelia yang cepat, lalu ia tersenyum, "nah dengan begini akan lebih cepat sembuh ah satu ciuman lagi juga boleh."

"Tidak mau!"

 **THE END**

 **Hello readers.. berjumpa lagi dengan cerita buatan saya ehehe.**

 **Semoga kalian suka^-^**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
